Dear Parents, This Was Not My Fault
by percy-potter-pond
Summary: The next generation at Hogwarts told through letters to family, friends, and the people who own their hearts.


**Teddy (Remus and Tonks) = 17**

 **Victoire (Bill and Fleur) = 16**

 **Molly (Percy and Audrey), Dominique (Bill and Fleur) = 14**

 **Lucy (Percy and Audrey) = 13**

 **James (Harry and Ginny), Fred (George and Angelina), Louis (Bill and Fleur) = 12**

 **Albus (Harry and Ginny), Rose (Hermione and Ron), Scorpius (Draco and Astoria) = 11**

 **Lily (Harry and Ginny), Hugo (Hermione and Ron), Roxanne (George and Angelina) = 10**

* * *

Dear Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny,

Hello and all that.

Good, now the courtesies are done with I need to talk to you about your son. It has been three weeks and he's already blown up three cauldrons, fallen off the Astronomy tower, reduced Professor Sinistra to tears for being a 'funny looking man', and the worst part was when he threw dragon dung in Dom's hair. Now, I'm all one for a laugh but I shudder to think of the state of Hogwarts if James is allowed to continue in this fashion.

I assure you, I'm blaming Uncle Harry for this. You fed your son on the stories of the Weasley twins and the Marauders. I shall blame your lack of insight for the ten minutes I spent in the common room screaming because there were invisible creatures in it. James herded the entirety of the Hogwarts thestral population and put them in the common room … again.

This has to be fixed or I will never babysit Lily again.

I warned last year, I'm threatening this year.

Love from,

Victoire.

* * *

Our dearest Victoire,

We apologise tremendously for our misguided offspring. We have always had our doubts about James but there was always hope until yesterday, when it was squashed as our tired eyes travelled down your detailed evidence to the contrary. Thank you for bringing this to our attention.

How is school?

Tell, no _order_ Teddy to send us a letter sometime.

Love Ginny (and Harry, but let's be serious, what would he say?).

* * *

Dear Dad and Mum,

I'm apologising in advance – I'm going to be a disappointment.

I know parents are really into moral support and I thank you for that but I have happily accepted my fate. Hogwarts is just annoying and I can't be bothered to study. I told this to Professor McGonagall because you taught me to always be honest and she stared at me, lips completely white, and gave me extra homework. Extra!

I finished it all, of course, Mum please don't have a heart attack; I don't want to be responsible.

The really great thing about Hogwarts, though, is the food. I think I have gained around three kilograms. Albus is in Slytherin, as I'm sure you heard about from Harry and Ginny, but I'd like to emphasise the point.

I have people to sit with; Alice was put in Gryffindor with me so we make fun of Al together. Sometimes it's a bit sad because I miss how Al and I could always hang out no matter what time it was and now we only see each other at dinner. He's made a friend too, his name is Scorpius Malfoy- yes, the very one you warned me about. And, returning to my first point, I will not be able to uphold your request.

Please stop sending me study planners Mum, they're not working and I get scary amounts enjoyment from throwing them in the fire. It's detrimental to my mental health.

With lots of love,

Rose.

* * *

Dear Mum and Dad,

This term has been great! Did you know Hogwarts has over forty Thestrals! I didn't know until I came upon them in the common room, strange place for animals to be don't you think?

There's this girl who is twelve as well and she shouted for about ten minutes because I lacked 'decency'. What does that even mean?

Fred and I have been on the lookout for some loose toilet seats for which purpose I will not disclose but I think, if you bribe a certain red-headed uncle you may get the answers for free. Just a thought.

Hint, the uncle is Percy and you should bribe him with ministry secrets. I'd love to see his face.

Please tell Aunt Fleur to tell Victoire that she's being an ultimate party pooper. A few weeks ago a seventh year offered me something called 'firewhisky' but Victoire poured it down the drain. It wasn't very nice of her, the guy said it would make me fly around the room like a bird.

Anyway, could you please send me more socks? I think I took some of Lily's and they lack any sort of style.

Love,

James.

* * *

Dear parents,

I wish I could tell you I'm doing well but I have just seen something severely disturbing and I doubt my eyes will ever be the same.

I saw Victoire and Teddy. Flirting.

If it's not a terrible inconvenience, a bucket would be much appreciated with your next letter; Hogwarts is sadly lacking.

Now I know that you think I'm overreacting because we've expected this (Uncle Ron owes me five galleons) but just imagine if they get serious. Dad, I'm talking directly to you now … your little girl.

Maman, it might be romantic but it is not a nice thing to see after Quidditch practise.

Love,

Dominque.

P.S. School is going well, blah, blah, blah. No I do _not_ have a boyfriend, stop your dreaming.

* * *

Dear Rose,

We are sorry to hear of your struggles at school. Maybe if you just tried a little harder in certain aspects you could be more motivated; at these times I always found a list of goals helpful and maybe I could mail Professor McGonagall and ask for some more study times because-

Sorry about that Rose. This is your Ron, your Dad, in case you forgot; you've been away for so long. As long as you think you're doing your best I'm sure your mother will come around to your 'disappointing' nature.

I agree whole-heartedly to your observations. Food is undoubtedly the best thing about Hogwarts but never, ever, tell your grandmother how much I like it. I don't want to die.

Please accept the study planner attached because your Mum is sending me homicidal glares and I'd best do as she wishes.

Love,

Your understanding parentals.

* * *

James,

Give Victoire a break alright? She wants to make head girl and it isn't helping her stress levels having to deal with a couple of second year pranksters who are also her cousins.

But other than that, I'm curious, how did you get the Thestrals into the common room (we don't believe your innocence for a second).

Your father laughed for about an hour after he read that. It was amusing but really. Percy and George with their wives and Roxanne came to visit yesterday, supposedly Fred's letter was just as ambiguous. Also, we used your suggestion to bribe Percy and his ears went red with anger and he started to choke on his apple pie. Audrey was laughing so hard she fell off her seat onto Lily's pygmy puff – effectively killing the poor thing.

We'll buy her a new one she'll never notice.

How is school?

Love,

Dad and Mum

* * *

Hello,

Hogwarts is fun and I'm learning loads but I haven't made many friends. Being in Slytherin is so cool. You get to walk through this big door and it has a password but I'm not allowed to tell you what it is. Scorpius said his Dad used to be in Slytherin isn't that cool! Now he knows everything.

There's a big room for everyone and it's got books and black chairs and everything is a bit green because the windows look into the lake. Sometimes you can see mermaids!

School has been really fun as well but I don't have a favourite subject yet. I asked Molly and she said third years get to study muggles! How cool!

Class is starting and Scorpius wants to meet Rose. Do you know if she's been avoiding me?

Love,

Albus.

* * *

1 x bucket to my beautiful daughter.

You had better repay me, I hid the owl in my bathroom, the one place your mother never goes, so she couldn't find him and mail you with one of her rants.

Love,

Dad.

* * *

Dear Dad,

This year had been really fun, really informative and, er … work-y.

Dear Mum (and Dad if he didn't walk off),

I met the most amazing boy yesterday. His name is Josh Harcourt and he asked me to Hogsmeade with him. If you want to picture how he is, imagine his personality as a little more charming than Miles Danworth and he has a bigger nose than Peter Cutter.

Anyway, school is going well and I am getting pretty good at the cello. I think this is my instrument because I liked piano but it never made me feel the way the cello does. Music is taking up a lot of time but I don't think I'll be giving it up any time soon.

Lucy is currently in the Hospital wing after Fred put too many nosebleed nougats in her lunch so now she's bleeding profusely but absolutely fine. I hope she doesn't die; wouldn't that be an embarrassing cause of death.

Love,

Molly.

* * *

Dear Dad and Mum,

I really like Hogwarts. I especially like transfiguration and I'm beating Rose Weasley just like you told me but I don't think it matters because she doesn't care that much. She laughs a lot; I think she overdoses on Cheering charms every morning, it's very strange.

I am friends with Albus Potter and no, his last name is not a typo. It's not Peter or Potte or Panini its Potter. He's a good friend and you're going to have to deal with it.

I think I want to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas and I know that's a long way away but Al said they have twelve Christmas trees and lots of food and cool presents. Al says 'cool' a lot.

I hope your meeting went well Mum, your speech was really good and I want to keep hearing the stories about your work Dad, they are always funny.

Love,

Scorpius.

* * *

Dear Harry and Ginny,

Have you had a nice, relaxing week?

Silly question of course because Lily's still there.

Ha, how many times has she escaped now? I think it was four, no five because of that one time she went on an 'adventure' on the postman's bicycle. Those things cost a surprising amount of money as I'm sure you recall.

School is good, it'll be sad leaving next year, especially since Lily, Hugo, and Roxy are coming and I'll miss them. I'll keep in contact.

Victoire is very stressed at the moment and it's hard to get her on her own but I think we're okay. We had a big fight about something silly, I think it started off because of the Thestral thing; I told her to calm down but then we started shouting and she thought I was dating Amelia Heggarty which I'm not. I think she's sad about this being my last year as well but I can't be sure. She never says anything about it.

Anyway, I don't really mind as long as she's still my friend.

Love,

Teddy.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Hello! I'm open to any comments you might have about this.


End file.
